starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Sabre de luz duplo
O sabre de luz duplo—também chamado de Sabre-bastão, Lança Sabre de Luz, Sabre duplo, Bastão de Luz, Sabre de Luz Sith ou Sabre-Bastão—era uma forma especializada de sabre de luz. Usando a mesma tecnologia de um sabre de luz comum, o sabre de luz duplo era feito com duas lâminas unidas uma à outra. Isso fazia com que ela se tornasse duplamente poderosa com "mais abates por giros" como alguns diziam. O usuário podia ativar cada lâmina independentemente da outra. História O Conselho Jedi tradicionalmente não aprovava o uso deste tipo de arma, acreditanto que o sabre de luz tradicional fosse o suficiente, e considerando o sabre de luz duplo uma arma voltada para matar, enquanto os Jedi eram treinados com seus sabres apenas para defender. Visto que não havia qualquer regra proibindo o seu uso, os Jedi desencorajavam seus aprendizes à criarem ou usarem sabres de luz duplos. O Lorde Sith Exar Kun é, às vezes, considerado o criador do primeiro sabre de luz duplo. Contudo, de acordo com o Holocron Tedryn, Kun construiu seu sabre de luz seguindo instruções de um Holocron Sith, possivelmente preparado pelos Exilados. O desenho foi influenciado pelos bastões Zabrak, ou zhaboka. Durante a Guerra Civil Jedi, o sabre de luz duplo foi popular entre os seguidores Sith de Darth Revan e Darth Malak, assim como o aprendiz de Malak, Darth Bandon. Alguns Jedi também usaram sabres de luz duplos durante essa época, como Bastila Shan. Durante as Guerras Sombrias, o Mestre Jedi Zez-Kai Ell usava um sabre de luz duplo violeta. Em 990 BBY, dez anos depois da Sétima Batalha de Ruusan, o Jedi Sarro Xa usou um sabre de luz duplo em combate contra Darth Zannah em Tython. O aprendiz de Darth Sidious, Darth Maul possuía um sabre de luz duplo (na verdade dois sabres de luz fundidos, por isso seu longo cabo), que usou para matar o Mestre Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn na Batalha de Naboo. Durante as Guerras Clônicas, a aspirante à Sith Asajj Ventress podia unir seus dois sabres em apenas um, tornando-o um sabre de luz duplo. Quando Darth Vader exterminou os Jedi em seu templo, ele encontrou com alguns Jedi que usaram sabres de luz duplos. Depois que a Ordem 66 foi executada, o Cavaleiro Jedi Jastus Farr foi um dos únicos Jedi que ainda usaram sabres de luz duplos. Kazdan Paratus também usava um sabre de luz duplo verde. Em 0 DBY, a cópia de Darth Maul também usou um sabre de luz duplo contra Darth Vader no planeta Kalakar Seis. Em 14 DBY, vários membros do Novo Renascimento de Tavion Axmis usaram sabres de luz duplos contra os Jedi. Alguns membros da Ordem Jedi de Luke Skywalker também usaram sabres de luz duplos contra seus rivais. O Padawan do Mestre Jedi Kyle Katarn, Jaden Korr talvez tenha usado um sabre de luz duplo. Em 137 DBY, um praticante deste tipo de sabre de luz foi o Cavaleiro Jedi Twi'lek Shado Vao. Era semelhante ao de Exar Kun, pelo fato de poder ativar as duas lâminas simultaneamente ou separadamente. Muitos Sith da Ordem de Darth Krayt também usaram sabres de luz duplos, assim como o Lorde Sith Darth Azard. Seu sabre de luz era curvado assim como o de Asajj Ventress. Desvantagens do sabre de luz duplo de combate com sabre de luz.]] O sabre de luz duplo tinha como objetivo parecer ameaçador, e suas duas lâminas davam, de fato, um semblante mortal. Entretanto, usuários inexperientes usualmente cortavam a si próprios no meio com um desses sabres por não treinarem o suficiente antes de realmente usá-las. A maior parte dos Jedi, Sith, Jedi Negros, e Lordes Sith prefiriam sabres de luz comuns por essa razão, ou seguiam essa linha de pensamento do sabre de luz duplo, mas com dois sabres únicos ao mesmo tempo. Outra desvantagem era a de que o ataque e a defesa com o sabre de luz duplo eram limitados pelo fato de que, ao contrário dos usuários de sabres normais, os de sabres duplos não podiam, simplesmente, reajustarem suas posturas, visto que o sabre duplo requeria ser posicionado horizontalmente ou verticalmente em batalha. Uma última desvantagem do sabre de luz duplo era o tamanho das lâmnias em si. Modificado para emitir duas lâminas, esse sabre tinha mais de que o dobro da medida de um sabre padrão, e era quase inevitável que se tornasse um alvo quando duelando contra outro inimigo que usa sabre de luz. Até mesmo usuários bastante treinados estavam sujeitos a essas fraquezas. Para o melhor manejamento do sabre de luz duplo, o bastão deve estar sempre se movendo em volta do corpo, nunca sendo segurado e apresentando um alvo fácil. Muitos usuários acreditavam que as lâminas precisavam estar sempre sob controle. Isso significava a manipulação do comprimento e da intensidade de cada lâmina, através de meios telecinéticos ou físicos, ambos extremamente difíceis de se controlar em combate. Acreditava-se que Exar Kun era perito em tal técnica. Nos Bastidores No video game Ratchet And Clank: Up Your Arsenal e sua sequência Locked and Loaded, há um código que troca a arma de ataque por um sabre de luz duplo chamado 'Dual Laser Saber'. Na estória não-canônica Old Wounds, Darth Maul usou um sabre de luz duplo curvado como o de Asajj Ventress. Usuários famosos *Exar Kun *Bastila Shan *Darth Bandon *Darth Zannah *Darth Maul *Asajj Ventress *Darth Simi *Savage Opress Aparições *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Darth Maul: Saboteur'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul'' *''Marked'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma'' *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Jedi Quest (quadrinhos)'' (Visão) *''Jedi: Mace Windu'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Rogue's Gallery'' *''Star Wars Republic 60: Hate and Fear'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' game *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Purge'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *''Resurrection'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: Rage of the Wookiees'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Broken'' *''Star Wars Legacy 30: Vector, Parte 11'' *''Star Wars Legacy 31: Vector, Parte 12'' *''Star Wars Legacy 33: Fight Another Day, Parte 2'' }} Aparições não-canônicas *''Nameless'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Old Wounds'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars: Demolition'' Categoria:Punhos de sabre de luz